Runaway
by RayRayofCali
Summary: A modern take on Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. It's just that everybody loved my Modern Tangled story so I'm making all the disney princesses in modern times. So read on and enjoy. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**A/N: Ok, so Modern Tangled is still probably my most popular story. And so, I'll be writing more modern takes on Disney princess movies. All in chronological order of course. So, enjoy what I have to offer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.**

Hey. My name is Snow. I know, odd name. Snow White. Everyone says it's really pretty but I just think it's weird. I have short blackish brown hair and brown eyes. Anyway, I live a pretty normal life. My mom died in childbirth, and my dad remarried my stepmom. About a year and a half after, he died from lung cancer. She's mayor of Pueblo, Colorado. She's also very protective of me. So protective that I'm not allowed to date or leave the house at all without her permission. I think it's stupid. I'm 17 years old! She has me home-schooled and everything! She makes it seem like I'd die the second I leave. Which I wouldn't. I can defend myself. It's not like we live in a gang community either. Being mayor, she's got protection and a nice environment. So I don't know why she's such a freak about me leaving the house.

Anyway, so, I'm doing my chores when something happened. Usually music helps me get through my chores faster. I had my earplugs in and I was singing along while I was raking the leaves in the backyard.

"I'm looking in the mirror and I think I'm liking what I see. Big big lights shining bright like I'm on the T.V." I was singing a song by Pixie Lott. She's my favorite. Anyway, I kept singing like I always do when something happened. I went back inside quick and came out to take out the trash. As I lifted the lid, I felt something like a presence. But I ingored it and continued singing. "All the boys and the girls they got it going on, and when the beat kicks in you feel it in your bones." Then something pulled out one of my earplugs. "Hey!" I shouted and looked to the side of me expecting to see my mom. But when I looked over it was a guy about my age. He was smiling at me and let me tell you. He was HOT. But I was in shock since I haven't even talked to a person my age in like 4 years. Then I was thinking to myself, "shit, I'm not even allowed to look at a guy!" I looked back at the house as he asked me my name. I faced him but didn't say anything. Instead, I ran back inside the house.

"Wait!" he shouted. "You have a beautiful voice!" I didn't listen. I slammed the door and leaned against it. Geez, that was close. I just hope my mom didn't see it. Doesn't matter if I ran back into the house, she still would've grounded me. Luckily I didn't hear her menacing voice so I was good. At least I thought I was until I went into my room. And I heard a tapping at the window. I opened the curtains and he was throwing pebbles! My God, this guy was relentless. I opened the window and spoke quietly so my mom wouldn't hear.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy?"

"Well, no, I wouldn't say crazy. I just thought you were kind of cute." I blushed.

"Well, I'm not allowed to go outside unless it's for chores!"

"You can stay there then! We can still talk like we're talking now." I smiled at him.

"I don't even know your name." He stepped closer to the window.

"Well, I don't know yours either. Tell me?" I contemplated this. I was gonna get in so much trouble.

"Snow." He smiled.

"Pretty."

"And yours?"

"Oh, I'm Ferdinand."

"Well, hi."

"I know this is sudden but, I really like you. And I barely know anything about you." He tried climbling up to my second floor bedroom. "Would you like to go out with me some time? Maybe a movie or something?"

"I told you, I'm not allowed outside." He frowned and looked at the ground thinking.

"Hmm, well, who's your strict parents?"

"My stepmom. My own parents died when I was little. She's just really protective. Besides, I'm not allowed to date either."

"Well, what school do you go to? I'm sure I would've noticed someone as pretty as you if you were at my school." I blushed again. He finally made it up to my window. 

"I don't go to school. I'm homeschooled." He sat on the windowsill with his legs hanging out of the window. He chuckled.

"Well, that explains it. Wow, your mom really doesn't want you out of her sight does she?" He smiled. I smiled too but then spoke again.

"Yeah, and she'd kill me if she were to find out there was another person in my room. Let alone a boy." I put my hands on his shoulders and tried pushing him out of the window. But he didn't budge.

"So, when does your mom leave?" he asked hopeful.

"Uh, like, 30 minutes." He jumped out the window and looked at me.

"Great, I'll be back in 35 minutes then." He winked and got onto his motorcycle. I stared at him as he drove off down the street. Wow, I really liked him but then again, I don't usually have human contact with another person besides my mom like once a month. He was just...different, I guess. Now, all that was needed to be done was that I needed to make sure mom left on time for her conference. She does have work to do. And I should probably go finish my Government assignments for today.

About 20 minutes later, I still wasn't done with my work. My mind just kept straying back to Ferdinand. I don't know why. Nor do I know why he would take an interest in me. I was just a girl doing chores. Oh crap, speaking of which, I forgot to do the laundry. Quickly, I set down my pencil and ran to my mom's room. She was in there, packing her breifcase. "You can come in, Snow." She obviously heard me. I opened the door a bit more and went over to her hamper. She zipped her case shut and faced me. "Where were you? Usually you have this done the same time you take out the trash." I looked at her as I held her hamper in my hands.

"Sorry mom. I was finishing my Government stuff for today." She looked at her watch on her wrist.

"This early?" She looked at me, questioningly. (Don't know if that's a word.)

"Well, yeah, that way I don't have to do as much later when you're gone." She smiled at me.

"Well, I hope that when I get back, I'll find you reading and not playing that ridiculous video game." I rolled my eyes.

"It's not ridiculous mom. Besides, I always have my work finished by the time I start playing Little Big Planet." She walked to me.

"Snow, playing video and staring at the T.V. will-"

"Damage my eyes. I know, mom." She tilted my head down and kissed my forehead.

"Well, I have to go to work, sweetheart." I walked with her out of her bedroom and into the living room. I walked to the laundry room as she walked to to front door.

"Goodbye, darling. I love you!" She blew me a kiss. I held up her hamper with one hand and caught the little kiss with my free hand.

"Love you too, mom. Have a good day at work." She left and I started the laundry.


End file.
